The Rise
by Demigod wars
Summary: The Gods lost. This is the story of a Roman boy from texas that was there when it happened. And how they're gonna fight back.


I own nothing

Steven was sittin on top of Bear Hill overlooking his family's ranch. It was peaceful day, the sun was shining, there was a soft breeze that made the grass softly sway, and the horses were running through the pasture. His own horse, Shiloh, was grazing behind him about half-way down the hill. It was a perfect day but he knew it was only a matter of time before the monsters broke the perimeter again. They were starting to come more frequently now than before. That is before the fall of Olympus. He was one of the few demigods left. He had two sisters, and both of them were demigods. His mother wasn't married and had attracted two gods; both of them fell in love with her.

The first one was the Lord of Forges, Hephaestus, that was twenty years ago. When my mother found out she was having twins she knew who the father was. She already owned the ranch; she had inherited it from my grandparents, she started getting it prepared for monster attacks. She had read enough Greek myths to know that once they were born they would be in constant danger. She had asked one gift from him which enough celestial bronze to make an armory was, and that the metal would always return to the original source in our basement. It was now an armory, every wall was stacked with weapons.

My mom had made the weapons cache while carrying Rebecca and Jacquelyn, or as I called them Becca and Jac. She was a gunsmith before she went into ranching and made excellent firearms. Each one of them the barrel was lined with celestial bronze. This allowed it to shoot the regular mortal rounds and the deadly Celestial bronze. I carried older styled weapons because I found them easier to work with. I personally carried a replica Colt Peacemaker wit in barrel, and a Winchester 1892 saddle ring. My Colt I kept in my holster at all times and my Winchester stayed in my saddle holster when I was riding.

About three years after my sisters were born she attracted the attention of a second god, Mars. She knew that it was a different aspect of the gods. He was more serious and controlled than she remembered with Hephaestus. He was kind and generous. At least that's what she told me about him, they had dated for about six months before she found out she was pregnant again. This time he told her that I would have to go to Camp Jupiter. So when I was three my mother sent me to wolf house. There I met the She-wolf Lupa and was trained. I would later find my way to Camp Jupiter.

I stayed there for ten years, until I was thirteen. Then I decided to leave my legion and head home. A home I hadn't seen in eleven long years. When I left I was a Tesserarius, which is equivalent to a First Sergeant. I probably could have stayed and made my way up to centurion, but I had been gone for long enough. Even though I was only three when I left I still remembered life on the ranch. Even when I was in the legion I put it upon myself to be stable master. I loved working with horses. Or Pegasus. Depending on how you looked at it.

I was good friends with most people the Fifth. When I left, I gave a few of my best friends my address and told them that if they ever needed me they knew where I was. Jason said that when he needed help the fifth was always on call for help. We had a good laugh about it. He was a good guy, easy goin too. You don't meet many people like that in most of the Cohorts. When I said goodbye most of them were sad to see me go. I had few possessions, but I brought back my Gladius, Pilum, Hasta, my shield, and all of my armor.

When I first started walking onto the ranch I was shot at by my sisters. My training kicked in and I brought my shield up from my pack. I hid behind a tree and retrieved my gladuis. I dropped my pack and started toward where the shots came from. Immediately, the shots started pouring in on me. It was almost a constant ping as the bullets ricocheted. I silently thanked the gods that my shield was so thick. Then, almost as soon as it started it stopped. I peeked around my shield to get a look at my assailants. That's when I saw my sisters holding M-16's aimed at my head.

I couldn't help but grin. Here I was coming home after nearly a dozen years and the first thing they do is shoot at me.

"You missed" I yelled at them

"Keep talking and I bet we don't" one of them countered

"Bet you do, this shield of mine will hold anything you two can throw at it" I answered smiling all the time

"Just keep it up, and we'll see about that" The other one yelled defiance clearly in her voice

"Is it yall's time of the month or do you shoot at everyone who comes this way" I said laughing loudly.

I heard an unearthly shriek come from them. Then I saw the grenade next to me. I ran as fast as a could. They started spraying me with bullets as I ran. When I was about twenty feet away the grenade went of and blew me of my feet. I took cover behind a tree to regroup.

"Now this is your last warning state your business" One of them called down

"Alright, is there a Tammy Dickson here?" I asked

"What's it to you?" she questioned

"I have a message for her about her son" I called out

"What about him" the other one asked

"Answer my question first" I called

"No she went to town but we're here daughters" one of them called out

"Yea then whats your names? I asked

"I'm Jacquelyn, and this is Rebecca" the taller of the two of them called out

"If I stick my head out promise not to shoot at me" I questioned

"Guess that depends on the news" Rebecca called out

I stepped out from the tree with my shield ready to raise at a moment's notice "I am here to tell her that Steven's on his way home" I said, if they didn't remember me I was going to have fun messing with them

"Really" Jac said

"Yea, he'll be here in a day or two he was leaving out after me, I'm headed deeper south" I told them

"How do we know we can trust you" Becca asked

"Easy, if you would look at my forearm you will see that I am clearly a Tesserarius of the fifth cohort in the Twelfth Legion" I said holding out my arm with pride

They took a quick look and nodded with satisfaction, "You could have told us that then we could have saved each other a lot of time" Jac said

"I could have," I agreed, "But what fun would that have been"

Becca looked at me like I was crazy and said "we could have killed you"

"Yea well you didn't so any worry, by the way why were you shooting at me anyway" I asked curiously

"Easy this place is sealed off to mortals o them it doesn't even exist so you come walking up the middle of it on one of our patrols" she didn't finish I understood, they thought I was a monster

"Funny, I thought I was on peaceful ground" I said smiling

"At one time it was" Jac said in an earnest voice

"So you wanna come up to the house place or what" she said with an obvious invitation

"Sure, I could use a little rest" I said

I walked back toward the tree I had initially ducked behind to retrieve my gear. I had told them the truth, partially at least. I could use as little rest I had been walking now for about a week and a half. Partially on my way home, but also to see some of the sites. It had been too long since I had seen the outside world. I had went by the Grand Canyon, hiked through the southern Rockies, and a few other places. Once I had repacked all of my gear I found that my sisters were waiting on horseback behind me.

"You can stow your gear on the back of my horse if you would like" Jac offered

"Yea, thanks" I told her as I put my belonging on the horse and tied it down, that is beside for my shield, 'cause they didn't know who I was yet.

I decided to walk rather than ride on one of the horses. It felt great to be free of my equipment for the time being anyway. It was a quiet walk back with the steady _clop-clop_ of horse hooves in the grass. My sisters had grown to be well toned women. They looked almost identical except for the scar on Becca's eyebrow, and Jac was the taller of the two. She had more of a build also, while Becca obviously took after my mother side of the family since I had been gone. I remember when I left we I thought they were the same person they looked so much alike. Now you could definitely tell they were sister, but not nearly identical.

It was about a mile and a half back to the house. I have to be honest it brought me up short for a minute. All I could do was stare at my home, but I hadn't lived there in so long it seemed like it belonged to someone else. My hesitation didn't go unnoticed by my sisters.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked

"Nothing" I answered

"Something's up, otherwise why would you stop?" Jac asked slowly inching her hand towards her weapon

"Nothing, just haven't seen a regular home since I was a boy" I said with earnestly

"Yea she's a beauty" Becca said oblivious to the tension rolling of Jac

We continued walking now with Jac slightly behind me; she had silently pulled out what looked to be a M9 Beretta from her holster. She was suspicious of me, great. The rest of the walk was mostly uneventful. It gave me time to organize my thoughts. First that my sisters were highly suspicious of outsiders and that they preferred to shoot first and ask questions later, whish made it difficult for me to relax with them. I was nervous about seeing my mom again after so many years. I wondered if she would even recognize me. Gods, I've changed, from being a defenseless little kid to being a 5'10" teenager who was built like a tank.

When we arrived at the cabin I placed my gear on the porch. Becca had gone to put the horses in the barn and we were alone.

"I know your lying" Jac said

"Bout what?" I asked innocently

"Everything, you're not a monster, but you're not who you say you are, otherwise you would have done settled down, and don't expect me to believe that load of bull, of how you haven't seen a house in so long" she said quietly

"Well, your right on something's, but others your wrong, I truly mean you no harm so you can put that pistol away and stop aiming at my head" I said

"How do you know it's your head" she replied with a grin

"Easy, because I think we both know that I'm wearing chest armor" I smiled

"Your good, now tell me how did you know where this place is because only a member of the family can enter it" she said

"I was invited here remember" I said

"Doesn't matter they have to be with you for you to enter unless your of monstrous origin or we lower the defenses to allow for other demigods to enter" she stated

I felt a tingle at the spine of my neck and knew I was being targeted by something, I didn't know what but after ten years of training you know these things. I had a bad feeling they were going to shoot me if I didn't come clean.

"Can you please tell our sister to stop aiming at me" I said with a grin plastered on my face

Realization hit her hard, I could almost see the gears turning in her head, the pieces of the puzzle clicking into place "Steven" she asked

"Ya think sis" I said

The next thing I know I'm having the living daylights squished out of me. I was in a massive bear hug from my sister.

"My gods, why didn't you tell us it was you when we first seen you" Jac asked with tear inching their way down her face

"Easy, I wanted to wait for mom to get home before I told ya'll anything" I said smiling

Becca walked up holding what looked to be a high-powered rifle.

"So who is he" she asked

"Well, sis, I could go into a long drawn out story of how I've traveled long and far on how I haven't seen you in over a decade, but what fun would that be" I said smiling. It didn't take her long to put the dots together, and soon I was in a group hug with my sisters both of them crying tears of joy.

"I missed you so much baby brother" Becca said

"I know sis, I know, but for right now baby brother has walked from California and would like to be able to sit down for few minutes" I said smiling

"Come on in, make yourself at home if you like" Jac said with a sly grin

"Well it is my house" I said

We went inside and sat down on the couches while I got in a recliner and propped my feet up. The house seemed larger than what I remembered. When Becca came inside she closed the door behind her and hit a few buttons on a keypad to her right. When she hit the enter button a glow lit up the entire house.

"Safety, it's a shield from monsters, not as strong as the one at Camp, but enough to give us time to get weapons if something comes up" Jac said noticing me

"Shield at camp, what shield at camp?" I asked

"At Camp Half-Blood where else" Becca replied

"Where?" I asked not having any idea where they were talking about

"Near Long Island" Jac said

"We don't have one at Camp Jupiter" I said thinking what a shield would due to guard duty

"Where's that at" Becca asked

"Near San Francisco" I told her

"Well at least we're not like most we know that there are romans and Greeks" Becca said

It was true; all three of us here knew it. The gods had two personalities, Greek and Roman; they had more children than what both sides believed they had. (At the time we would have never guessed things ended the way it had between the titans.)

I smiled and said "I can't wait till mom gets back and I can see her again."

"Yea she'll be here in about an hour" Jac said

"So how long are you here for" Becca asked curiously

"I live here for the week and go back on weekends, I didn't quite completely because of the titan threat I simply went into the reserve" I told them

"Oh, that's good" Jac said smiling

About that time a red F-350 SuperCab. It was a beautiful truck. I knew who it was before it stopped. Who else would come to our ranch? Driving was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. I couldn't tell much else because of the glare from the sun.

I only said one word "Mom"

**What do you think?**


End file.
